


A Soldier's Desperation

by Galaxy_Grrrl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Grrrl/pseuds/Galaxy_Grrrl
Summary: It's literally just him just pissing alkasdkjlg.





	A Soldier's Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah hi this is my first work on this website. I'm still trying to get used to it, so sorry for any mistakes! Soldier is probably out of character but A+ for trying i guess.

Soldier: 76 shifted around in pain, jamming a hand between his legs. He could care less who saw him at this point. He had to piss so badly. He honestly didn't think he'd make it back to the base. He hissed as he felt a spurt leak into his boxers and he crossed his legs, bending over a bit. He could feel gazes of other overwatch members on him but he couldn't care, even if. He knew they wouldn't speak up about it.

He stole a glance to his left and saw Mercy giving him a look of pity. He growled under his breath but a wave of desperation made him forget about his newfound anger. His leg that was on the bottom jiggled. He felt another second spurt leak out. He quickly pressed his hand and crotch down into the seat as he struggled to stay in control. Another second spurt, following by a three second that got cut off by him jamming his second hand in his crotch to join the other. He couldn't hold it.

A mumble of curses slipped out of his mouth as he felt a second spurt slip out, then a four second. Shit. "Mercy, if your going to stare at me-" he hissed suddenly as a two second spurt got let out, he shifted heavily before continuing "at least tell me when were going to get back." He felt another spurt, followed by another. He was loosing control. Mercy looked surprised for a second "Uh, a hour, I think?" Soldier groaned quietly at that fact. He wasn't going to make it, this was it.

He panicked as he felt himself let go for a solid 8 seconds. He heard a bit of it splatter onto the metal floor before he managed to get a grip on himself. But even then, spurt by spurt was getting let out and his thighs just seemed to be so tired at this point. He could feel his grip slackening and spurt after spurt after spurt came out. His thighs flexed and tensed with struggle to keep his bladder under control, he couldn't. He tried to move to so many positions but his body had given up at that point. He felt a strong warm pulse shoot into his pants so heavily that it didn't even hit the seat at first, just the floor. His hands were still against his crotch with such a weak grip as pleasure fogged up his mind. He panted quietly, closing his eyes as his shoulders slumped and all the tension left his body. His mind went blank for a good solid two minutes as his bladder continued to empty with such force as it started in that whole time frame. But finally when it stopped, he shivered and weakly opened his eyes. His whole body felt so tired and heavy and his thighs were shaking badly. He hadn't moved his hands out from his crotch yet. He looked at the puddle and it was huge. It had expanded so much. Not that he could be surprised anyways, he knew that he had pissed a lot.

He looked up and around him, looking at the different members their reactions. Most of them looked surprised, some of them were trying to ignore what he just did. He couldn't blame them. He closed his eyes once again and let his body slump, ready to sleep until they landed.


End file.
